


Let Them Wonder

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Series: The Love of a Queen [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Birth Control, Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderbending, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Sex, female!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin hated how Kili always hastily withdraw from her-their time together was brief enough as it was and she didn't want it to be any briefer. If only Kili would understand that without her having to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the return of my internet connection, here's a little something for you all!

Thorin moaned loudly as Kili pounded into her. She felt oversensitive, having come twice before Kili sank into her. Every touch on her tender femininity felt a hundred times sharper, making her tremble. Words were beyond her and she was left tossing her head from one side to the other on her soft pillow as she was wrecked by pleasure. Yet, with Kili’s hard cock giving her the most intense pleasure she had ever known and his youthful body she had grown to love looming above her, she wanted more.

“Touch me,” she managed to say.

Kili looked at her with glazed eyes, at first not comprehending, but then obeyed. He slipped his hand between their bodies, his fingers finding Thorin’s nub with no difficulty, having done this many times before. She arched her back, groaning, when he began to stroke her gently. Above her, Kili made a soft noise and buried his face in her neck, kissing and nipping the pale skin.

The gentle kisses on her neck, the expert touch between her legs, and the perfect hardness filling her quickly undid Thorin. She bucked her hips, needing Kili’s girth deep inside her, stretching her, branding her. With one last flick of clever fingers, Thorin fell apart. She tightened as her body convulsed in the throes of orgasm. She could feel Kili’s soft exhalation on her neck, his fingers on her clit, and his cock deep inside her twitching. She tightened around him, drawing a moan from his lovely mouth.

Kili gave her a quick peck on the neck before lifting himself off her. He moved his hand to her hip, holding her tightly. He gave her a bright smile (how he managed to maintain the energy to be cheerful was beyond Thorin) and resumed his near-punishing pace. Thorin writhed and whimpered under him as her sensitive body was engulfed again by pleasure. She bit her lip at every smack of his hips against her rump, the sound dirty yet arousing. She could tell from Kili’s frantic pace that he was close and the thought made her frown. She didn’t want it to end so soon, knowing that afterward they had only a little time to spare before sleep engulfed them and she woke up alone, her bed cold with no trace of him but for the faint satiation of her body.

Kili let out a startled groan when Thorin wrapped her legs around him in an attempt to keep him as close as possible in their remaining time. The gesture of clear desire for him pleased him. Kili grinned down at her and tightened his hold on her. His thrusts became shorter but harder, torturing Thorin and pleasuring her at the same time. Seconds later, Kili closed his eyes and Thorin knew he was at the brink of orgasm, so she tightened her legs, not wanting him to be away from her yet. However, Kili managed to wrestle his way out of her hold. Thorin almost whined in disappointment when he took himself in his hand. Before she could reach for him, however, he had come, spurting pearly seed upon her thighs.

Thorin frowned at the ceiling in annoyance. It’s only her exhaustion and Kili’s tongue cleaning her skin which saved him from her rage. She fell asleep held tightly in his arms, satiated but awfully disappointed.

* * *

Thorin wasn’t a fool. She knew the risks. She’s still capable of carrying children, although, considering her age, it’s advised to not do so. Besides, she’s quite content with having Fili as her heir. She had been observing him for the past few months and found him to be fitting for the role he would assume. Furthermore, her interest never lied in childbearing and rearing. She was a warrior and a king and many other things, but never a mother and she intended to keep it that way.

However, there’s something about the thought of having Kili’s seed inside her that appealed to Thorin. She’d had others came inside her before, but that was always only a nuisance, something else to clean or worry about in the morning. With Kili, however, things were different. He was always so quick to disappear and when they were in public, they (well, Kili) had to hold back their affection, so the urgency with which Kili withdrew from Thorin at the brink of his release was unwelcome. She wanted to savor every second of their fleeting moment together without holding back from their true desires. She wanted to enjoy it with him. She wanted _him_ to enjoy it with her. Perhaps Thorin had been turned insensible by all the (frankly fantastic) fucking, but she wanted it.

Kili never complied, however. Thorin had tried wounding her legs around him to keep him inside when he came. She had sat firmly on his pelvis while he bucked his hips into her. She had even tried to distract him with kisses and caresses to make him stay. She had done anything she could think of, save for openly asking, for her pride was still greater than her lust. Yet, each time, he had always managed to pull away at the last moment to come on her skin instead. He never understood her foul mood afterwards and apologized with tender kisses or sometimes with his tongue when Thorin still had energy left. Thorin knew Kili wasn’t the smartest of dwarfs, but he was being too obtuse this time!

Thorin whimpered and pushed her hips onto Kili’s face as his tongue wriggled inside her. He had been at this for a while, stopping whenever she was going to come to bite the meat of her thighs lightly. Thorin whined, feeling the strong grips on the back of her thighs to keep her spread open and the light stings of the bite marks he had left earlier. She had been in a bad mood when Kili came to her room earlier, having been once again denied Kili’s seed the previous night. Unsurprisingly, Kili apologized with words and body, expressing regret for mistake he didn’t know and treating Thorin to a thorough pleasuring, though now Thorin began to think that it’s torment. She lifted her hips to get Kili’s tongue deeper inside her to make this sentiment known. Between her legs, Kili pulled away, chuckling breathlessly. He sent her a happy look then closed his lips on Thorin’s nub.

A loud cry was ripped from Thorin’s mouth as he began to flick his tongue on the bundle of nerves and suck it gently. One of his hands left Thorin’s thighs so he could slip two fingers into her. Thorin’s breaths stuttered as heat spread across her body from between her legs. She writhed and moaned and bucked her hips incessantly while Kili coaxed pleasure out of her with mouth and hand. He didn’t have to wait long. Thorin came with a short cry, every nerve in her body tingling violently, as she convulsed in release.

Kili took his time licking her slick before slowly removing himself. He stroked Thorin’s trembling thighs while he waited for her to come down from the height of her ecstasy. He was smiling although Thorin could see through bleary eyes that his cock was red and dripping, eager for release. Despite her recent orgasm, she craved it inside her. With some difficulty, Thorin managed to push herself up. Although still panting, she shuffled close to Kili to wipe his smile with a kiss.

Thorin led the languid kiss, exploring his mouth and tasting herself there. It was a taste she used to have no care for, but became addictive now when she tasted it in Kili’s mouth. Indeed, many things had become addictive to her since Kili mixed himself in her life. She arched her back as he fondled her breast gently. She never understood why he still found her breasts attractive despite them having lost their firmness, but she wouldn’t complain. She loved the way he toyed with her nipples and knead her gently as to not cause pain. She loved his mouth on her breast, too, and cherished the dampness and light pink marks he left on her skin, little hidden marks of their nights together. Now, however, Thorin was more interested in Kili’s cock. She stroked it firmly, making him hum into her mouth. She loved the velvety texture, the yield, the firmness, the way it could bring her so much pleasure by filling the hollow inside her. She sighed quietly as arousal returned to her, making her long for another orgasm, this time with Kili inside her. And not a moment too soon as the tip of Kili’s cock was leaking heavily and she spread pre-spend on the loose skin, lubricating it although she absolutely didn’t need the aid.

Kili grinned when Thorin climbed onto his lap. He held his hardness so that Thorin could sink down on it. Used to this, it didn’t take long for them to come together. They sighed in unison as Thorin slowly lowered herself, enveloping Kili in her warmth. With the hardness inside her, her desire burnt brighter. Greedy for more pleasure, she pulled Kili’s arm to make him sit up. Thorin put his arms around Kili’s neck while he caressed her back to ease her tension. This way, pressed closely together, she could feel his heartbeats against hers, his harsh breaths on her skin, his warmth fanning her lust.

“Anytime you’re ready,” Kili whispered and kissed Thorin’s face as if he wasn’t desperate for her.

Annoyed by his seeming control of the situation and impatient for Kili to come, Thorin began to bounce on Kili’s cock. She didn’t bother with slow, loving how well the hardness slid against her pleasure spot, sending ever growing bliss across her body. The faster she moved, the more it felt like the pressure was endless, and the harder she rode him, the more she felt him clutched by her internal muscles.

Kili groaned softly, kneading Thorin’s bottom. He made little thrusts but mostly let her decide her pace. As usual, he was perfectly content to let Thorin have her way, taking her pleasure by using his body. His desire was only betrayed by the way he bowed his head to take the tight bud of Thorin’s nipple into his mouth and suck hard on it. He pulled her closer when she cried out and rewarded the noise with a particularly hard jab of his cock.

Despite his youth, and perhaps owing to his vast experience, Kili could hold back for a long time. Thorin knew he had been hard since they entered her room quite a while ago and he hadn’t touched himself when he got busy torturing her with his mouth. Eventually, though, he needed to come. His breaths came harder, his fingers dug deeper into her hips, and his mouth was less gentle on her tight nubs and neck. Feeling the tension in his body, Thorin tightened her hold around him as she rode him harder. Her thighs burnt with the exertion but the thought of him coming inside her fueled her. Thorin lightly bit Kili’s earlobe as she tried to take him as deeply as possible inside her body.

Suddenly, Kili started to push her away. “Wait, I’m going to…” He moaned when Thorin ignored him and tightened her internal muscles around him instead. However, he tried again, pulling Thorin’s arms from around his neck and pushing her body away. “You have to move. I’m going to come,” he said with strained voice.

“Then come,” Thorin whispered throatily.

Kili groaned, hips jerking up slightly into the welcoming warmth of Thorin’s core before he stilled them. “But what if…”

Thorin sighed in frustration, stopping as well. “In case you don’t know, Oin has herbs to prevent pregnancy,” she said.

“I know that but…”

“But what?” Thorin snapped, embarrassment shortening her temper.

Kili looked at her worriedly, passion only slightly clouding his expression. “But won’t it raise questions? If people know that you’re taking them, they will wonder and I know you don’t want people to suspect anything.”

The honest concern in Kili’s eyes and words softened Thorin’s heart. Of course Kili was worried about her. He always did put her first, whether in bed or outside of it. Thorin knew that she only had to ask and Kili would obey, no question asked. Still, it didn’t make discussing her desire easy. Thorin had to fight to keep her blush off her face as she replied, combing Kili’s messy hair with her fingers. “Let them wonder. My private life is of no one’s concern but mine.” And yours, she thought privately.

Kili blinked in surprise. A smile began to form on his face but he hesitated still. “Are you sure?” he asked, stroking her damp back patiently. “It can get complicated.”

“I don’t care,” Thorin said firmly. Losing the fight against her blush, Thorin leaned forward to hide her face as she whispered to his ear. “I want you to come inside me,” she commanded gently.

The tips of Kili’s fingers dug into her skin as he sucked in a breath sharply. Then, he pressed his lips on Thorin’s neck and said, “As you wish.”

Thorin sighed when Kili lifted her up then guided her back down. She captured Kili’s lips in a heated kiss and resumed her pace, bouncing on Kili’s lap. It didn’t take long to rekindle the passion they had had before the interruption. Now that he knew Thorin wanted him to come inside her, Kili pulled her down whenever she rose up, eager to keep her around him, leaving her raw and wanting more. His grip on her hips was nearly bruising but Thorin didn’t care. She moaned incessantly as she was filled over and over again with hard thrusts. The friction inside her and outside where Kili was pressed against her clit was unbearable. Thorin cried out when Kili rolled her nipple almost harshly and came, fluttering and tightening around Kili’s length.

Smiling, Kili caressed her back to calm her and made a small thrust as she’s still unwilling to move and incapable of moving. That’s all it took. With a small moan, he stilled. Thorin could feel his muscles tense as he pulsed inside her, the sensation new and yet already she wanted more of it. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, imagining she could feel Kili spilling his seed in her core, filling her instead of pulling away in haste. The thought made her moan, prolonging the afterglow of her orgasm.

Thorin didn’t resist when Kili carefully lowered her to the bed. Thorin unwound her arms from around his neck and let them fall to her sides, boneless in her satiation. Kili laughed quietly and kissed her, showing no sign of tiredness (damn his youth.) Sitting up, Kili slowly withdrew his cock. The slide of the now-soft organ made Thorin realized how slick she had become with the mixture of her own juice and Kili’s spending. Yet, the fact that she had shared the moment with Kili made her unable to feel shame. Thorin smiled breathlessly at the ceiling, fully satisfied this time.

“I didn’t think you’d let me trouble you this much,” Kili said as he kissed Thorin’s damp neck and shoulders almost reverently.

Thorin sighed in pleasure, lightly caressing Kili’s back. He might be obtuse on certain matters, but he knew how to best please her physically and otherwise, the way no one else had ever done and probably no one else would ever do. Thorin smiled. Truly, she was lucky to have him. “I’m used to your troublemaking ways,” she murmured fondly.

Kili laughed but didn’t reply, resting instead beside Thorin. Sleepy now that her desire was satiated, Thorin snuggled up to him. Kili was right. When she came to Oin for the herbs tomorrow, there would be speculations. People would watch her closely and the demand for an heir directly from her would again rise, but she couldn’t presently care. Kili was crafty when he had his sight on something. They would find a way around the scrutiny and continue what they had. With this thought in mind, Thorin drifted off to a peaceful sleep, content in her lover’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/) to say hi, talk about thorinkili, or buy what’s left of my soul with photo/gif sets/arts of thorinkili.


End file.
